Un Ocaso de Invierno
by Metarel
Summary: El primer y segundo capítulo!!! Hay complicaciones en el pueblo de Trem, comienza el viaje de nuestras protagonistas. Soy malísima escribiendo sumarios, lean la historia y dejen reviews, please.
1. Prólogo

**__**

Un Ocaso de Invierno

"Había una vez. Muchas historias que me han contado, y que últimamente he contado, comienzan así. Historias de tiempos remotos, todas llenas de polvo viejo, gastadas por bardos y juglares sin diferencia al contarlas una, y otra, y otra vez. Sin embargo, esta historia no es antigua, sucedió hace poco, en la Cuarta Edad del Sol, mucho después de que la flama heroica de nuestro pueblo se extinguió. Por eso, no tiene ese toque tradicional, ese carácter legendario, que la haga acreedora de aquel encabezamiento. No dudo la valentía de mis acompañantes en esta descabellada empresa, pero aún no puede comparársele a las de otros tiempos, quizás dentro de algunos años demos eso por hecho. El vino añejo es mejor que el joven, tiene, sin duda, más carisma. Pero el vino nuevo es suave aún, y puede mejorar.

Esta historia comienza en el poblado de Trem, en la región septentrional de la Tierra Media, un lugar al que los viajeros llaman Forodwaith, nombre que era totalmente ignorado por los lugareños, y por mí..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Helet (Prólogo)

Los rayos del sol caían fuerte sobre su cabeza. Sentía la brisa en su rostro, la misma brisa que movía la hierba de aquel lugar. Un sentimiento de profundo regocijo inundaba su pecho. Su corazón parecía estallar. Estaba corriendo por una pradera verde, de pastos altos. Un punto de color azulado se alzaba sobre el horizonte, debía llegar a él. Debía alcanzarlo. Un intenso aroma que le fue imposible reconocer llenaba el aire, sin embargo, esa esencia le pareció inconfundible. Cerró los ojos y doblando las piernas realizó lo que le pareció el mayor salto que había dado en su vida. Extendió los brazos, el viento, más fuerte allá arriba, movía su vestido con descaro. De pronto, ocurrió el aterrizaje, apretó los dientes con fuerza. Un momento! Ella detestaba usar vestido. Es más, nunca lo hacía. Siempre que este pensamiento le asaltaba por sorpresa, se daba cuenta de todo. El final del sueño se acercaba. Sonrió. 

La voz de su madre le calló como un balde de agua fría. 

- Helet, el desayuno está listo.- 

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue el aviso para que abriera los ojos. Con cuidado, impulsándose con los brazos, se sentó en la cama. El sol entraba frágil por la ventana, pero las pesadas y gruesas cortinas atrapaban la mayoría de sus rayos. Por lo menos, ese día vería el sol, pensó, mientras se acercaba a la mesita, en donde la esperaba un cántaro con agua y una vasija. Vertió el agua en el recipiente y lavó su cara. En el valle cada vez veían menos el sol, ya que el invierno se acercaba. Y el sol que había en su sueño, le hacía compararlo con el frío astro real. Bostezó, los días lunes son los más aburridos, ya que no tenía nada que hacer y todos estaban ocupados.

Después de desayunar, Helet decidió lo que iba a hacer ese día, nada. La vida en Trem era bastante aburrida. El pueblo se encontraba en un valle rodeado de cumbres nevadas, las Montañas Grises. Aislados del resto del mundo, los habitantes se dedicaban a vivir sus vidas, lo más simples posible. 

Helet se colocó la capucha y salió de la casa. La calle estaba cubierta de una especie de nieve en polvo, que casi la hizo resbalar. Se dirigió al mercado, el lugar de mayor movimiento en Trem. Los habitantes de Trem debían encargar a los viajeros comerciantes del sur, una gran cantidad de víveres y provisiones cada otoño, ya que el valle parecía congelarse en invierno. Este abastecimiento estacional era bastante caro, pero la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar. Y podían hacerlo. En sus inicios, los hombres del valle, o tremianos, como decían los forasteros, eran otro más de los pueblos del norte. Asentados de una forma muy dispersa, eran nómadas que viajaban siguiendo las migraciones de la caza, muy rara vez se relacionaban con otros hombres. Bueno, esta última característica aún se mantiene. La gran diferencia, lo que cambió totalmente el rumbo de sus vidas, fue la obra del Gran Fobel, un visionario de primer orden, a quien la idea de comercializar pescado y carnes con los enanos de la Montaña Solitaria, le pareció perfecta para comenzar a amasar la fortuna de su familia. Fobel aprovechó el momento justo, cuando los Enanos habían vuelto a la dicha montaña, en la que guardaban un gran tesoro, y como sus estancias subterráneas habían quedado destruidas por el dragón Smaug, sólo se preocupaban de devolverle la antigua magnificencia, sin guardar tiempo para otras actividades. Los Enanos se mostraron complacidos al ver que un hombre del norte les brindaría esa comodidad, y decidieron pagarle con oro, joyas y demás tesoros. Al volver Fobel, organizó a las bandas y familias de aquellos que le habían ayudado en su empresa, y los hizo moverse hasta un valle escondido en las Montañas Nubladas, en donde perdieron su estilo nómade en la totalidad. Fobel se convirtió en el primer regidor del recién fundado pueblo de Trem, cuyo nombre es en honor al padre de Fobel, quien le enseñó los secretos del comercio. Los Enanos fueron grandes consumidores de pescado y carne de ave por mucho tiempo, pero después de terminar la reconstrucción de Erebor, volvieron a sus rudas dietas alimenticias. Aún se conservan lazos económicos con los Enanos, pero los habitantes de Trem ya no necesitan venderles nada. El título de Regidor lo ha llevado de generación en generación el linaje de Fobel. Ahora, el cargo lo poseía el padre de Helet. 

La joven atravesó, rápida, el pueblo. Las miradas de los vecinos se posaban en ella discretamente. La apariencia de Helet no era precisamente la de una chica "normal" de Trem. La joven poseía una larga cabellera lisa, negra como el ébano, mientras las demás jóvenes de su edad, y el resto de los habitantes de Trem, eran rubios y sus ojos de un color azul claro. Los ojos de Helet eran negros y profundos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su atuendo. Vestía una especie de túnica corta de color verde agua, que le llegaba hasta unos cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, "esto" tenía una abertura a cada lado. Las calzas eran un poco más oscuras, iban horriblemente ceñidas. Unas botas verde grisáceo hasta media pantorrilla, cerraban el extravagante conjunto. Ah! También usaba una capa corta, de color marfil. Ese tipo de vestimenta no era correcto en una señorita, ni siquiera era común en los varones! Pero a Helet no le importaban los cuchicheos de los pueblerinos, ella vestía como quería. 

Llegó al mercado. En ese lugar se mezcló con el resto de la gente. Pudo escuchar las conversaciones entre los viajeros.

- Así como vamos, tendremos que traer más cereales, vino y frutos secos... Esta gente del norte, parece muy interesada en tus semillas, Earos.- Un hombre de larga barba, llenaba un vaso pequeño con vino, para que un posible comprador probara de su cosecha.

- Es difícil encontrar un pueblo del norte, en el que nos reciban mejor que este.- Dijo un joven, que estaba ocupado pesando las semillas, en lo que parecía una cajita de madera.- Una moneda, señora.

- Es difícil encontrar algún pueblo en el norte. Los demás "hombres de las nieves" viven en cuevas, y están en constante movimiento.- 

- Parece que tendremos problemas al seguir nuestro camino, Adric. Eso hombres, tan grandes como osos, le impidieron el paso a la caravana de mi padre.- 

- Esos ladrones, tributo por ocupar el camino, estaban exigiendo la última vez.- Un hombre gordo interrumpió la conversación. Parecía más que furioso, por el impuesto que tendrían que pagar.- Espere un momento! No está viendo? Sólo tengo dos manos!

- Desea adquirir algo, bella _Lir_.- Preguntó el joven comerciante, al ver que Helet les miraba a él y a sus compañeros. _Lir_ era el título de Helet, como hija del Regente de Trem. 

- Nada, gentil viajero. Estaba escuchando vuestra interesante conversación.- Agregó la chica, comentario que hizo reír al joven comerciante, por su excesiva formalidad. La mayoría de los amigos de Helet eran comerciantes, que viajaban por todo el norte, Earos era uno de ellos. A veces, Helet detestaba esta situación, porque cuando ellos se marchaban, la vida en Trem volvía a ser aburrida. Por otro lado, la disposición de los mercantes para contestar todas las preguntas, acerca de otros lugares en donde estos habían estado, satisfacía las enormes cotas de curiosidad de Helet. La joven envidiaba la condición semi vagabunda de sus amigos, en especial la de Earos, que a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella, sólo diecisiete años, había viajado por todo Arnor y Eriador.

- Haz visto a Frana, Earos?.- Preguntó Helet.-

- La verdad, no. Te iba a preguntar eso, hace un rato. Necesito verla.- Earos se hacía el listo en cada pueblo que visitaba. Y la belleza nórdica de Frana le había cautivado en este.-

- Muy gracioso. Frana conoce tus intenciones así que no vuelvas a decirle nada por el estilo. Bueno, me voy, viajeros.- 

- No te vas a quedar a escuchar las noticias de "afuera" ?.- El joven recalcó notoriamente la palabra afuera.- 

- Voy a la casa de Frana.- Gritó la joven mientras traspasaba la muralla humana, que se aglomeraba en el puesto de Earos, quien comenzaba a gritar su mercancía.

Pronto el bullicio del mercado quedó atrás. Helet sacudió sus botas, mojadas por la escarcha que el sol se empeñaba por derretir. Salió pronto del conjunto de casas, que conformaban el pueblo de Trem, la puerta estaba abierta. Los lugareños no tenían conciencia de seguridad social, ya que mientras los mercaderes estuvieran en el lugar, no cerrarían el acceso. Cualquiera podía entrar al pueblo. La casa de Frana se encontraba en las afueras de un espeso bosque, en los lindes del pueblo. Su amiga Frana, cuyos padres habían muerto cuando era una niña, por causas que Helet desconocía, y por cortesía nunca le había preguntado. El caso es que después de su muerte, la pequeña Frana quedó a cargo del hermano de su padre, Driscus, el sanador del pueblo. Cuando su amiga tenía doce años, Driscus consideró que Frana tenía la capacidad para seguir sus enseñanzas y la aceptó como uno más de sus discípulos. Ahora Frana era su asistente oficial, le conseguía las hierbas necesarias, escribía algunas recetas, aunque la mayoría de los habitantes de Trem no sabía leer ni escribir, atendía las dolencias menores y ayudaba a su tío a impartir sus clases. Helet conocía a Frana desde que ambas tenían cuatro años, y era su mejor amiga. Helet divisó al poco tiempo la casa de Driscus. Una pequeña cabaña de madera, de cuya chimenea escapaba un humo extraño, de color amarillo. Tomando una bocanada de aire helado, la joven golpeó la puerta. Esperaba que las clases impartidas por el sanador hubieran terminado, porque conocía perfectamente el temperamento de este, y lo que le molestaba que "visitaran" su casa. Era bastante irónico, considerando que el ser sanador, es un oficio social, y por lo tanto, conlleva el trato con el resto del mundo, para el enojo de Driscus. Prácticamente vivía como un ermitaño, a las afueras de la ciudad, y no aceptaba los dulces agradecimientos, pasteles y demás confites que le llegaban a la puerta de su casa, de las señoras del pueblo. Y Frana poseía el mismo temple: Intelectual, reservado y un poco gruñón. Esperó un momento antes de golpear otra vez. No obtuvo respuesta. Intentó mirar por los vidrios empañados, en el momento en el que alguien abría la puerta.

- Sí?.- Un joven de unos veintidós años le recibió sonriendo.- Buscas a Frana _Cres_?.- La partícula "_Cres_" era el apodo que calificaba perfectamente a Frana, los discípulos de Driscus se lo habían puesto. "_Cres_" es el diminutivo de "_Cresios_", la palabra que usan los hombres nórdicos para "genio", Cres quería decir "geniecilla", o mejor aún "listilla".

Helet entró en la casa. El calor que producía la chimenea, hacía estragos en todos los rostros que se voltearon a mirarla. La sala en la que había entrado poseía pocos muebles, y ningún adorno. Cinco chicos de distintas edades, todos mayores que Helet, se sentaban en torno a una mesa redonda, pero ninguno le daba la espalda al instructor. Y ese instructor, de túnica oscura y nariz roja por la permanencia junto al fuego, era nada más y nada menos que su amiga Frana. Los discípulos le hicieron espacio a Helet para que se sentara junto a ellos en la mesa. Todos volvieron a sus deberes. Halet sabía perfectamente que Frana había heredado el carácter de su tío Driscus, y que tenía la misma opinión acerca de las interrupciones en una asamblea. 

- Muy bien, terminen aquellas _pócimas de Eliren_, vertiendo dos gotas de _infusión Aureal_, (recuerden _hierba aureal_ más un ácido o agua de lluvia) y reposándolas en un lugar oscuro y cálido por cuarenta y seis horas, ni más ni menos. El efecto de aquel líquido en el paciente enfermo será expulsar un sin fin de gases, diarrea ... actuará como antídoto al _veneno de Morick_, que puede producirle la muerte si no se suministra en menos de seis horas un antiveneno. Pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana.

Todos se retiraron menos Gance, el mejor discípulo de Driscus, el que peor se llevaba con Frana. Poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, agregó con una aguda y misteriosa sonrisa.

- Comenzaré mi pequeño negocio mañana. La venta del _elixir de Bianas_ será todo un éxito. Tu que opinas?.- Dijo Gance, sin diferenciar la presencia de Helet del resto de los muebles.

- Si alguna mujer prueba ese condenado elixir, Gance hijo de Gohes, te juro que...-

- Te juro que... no tienes amenazas, mi pequeña _Cres_. Sabes muy bien, como yo, que ese elixir es lo bastante estimulante para...

- No quiero oírte!.- Dijo Frana al mismo tiempo que se cubría los oídos.- Te prometo que Driscus se enterará de esto cuando vuelva. A él tampoco le gustaría ver la aldea sobresaturada de infantes hiperactivos. 

- Pero servirá para darle vida a los hombres del pueblo.- Le sacó la lengua y se levantó rápidamente, huyendo a tiempo del libro volador que le había arrojado Frana.

- Cállate! Driscus lo sabrá todo y te expulsará de su lado.-

Gance salió por la puerta, pero al segundo estaba de vuelta. Sólo se podía ver su cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso le lanzó un beso con la mano a Frana, para irse riendo. Este aporte de parte del chico, consiguió su cometido: Poner roja hasta las orejas a la que debía ser su instructor y dejar a Helet estupefacta. Cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado un poco, Frana corrió hasta la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

- Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Helet, con un guiño picaresco. 

- El _elixir de Bianas_? Un afrodisiaco femenino, Gance consiguió crearlo y que alguien lo probara, y ahora está listo para su comercialización.- Contestó Frana, mientras recogía el pesado volumen que le había arrojado.- 

- No me refería a eso. Sabes muy bien que, aunque no sé de elixires, conozco la _historia de Bianas_...- _Bianas_, era para los viajeros una leyenda, que hablaba de una doncella... Bueno, esa clase de leyendas que inventan algunos hombres, buscándole nuevos rumbos artísticos a su depravación. Helet recordaba perfectamente la vergonzosa situación, cuando conoció por primera vez la historia de _Bianas_. Pero le consolaba pensar que los otros dos jóvenes presentes, Frana y Earos, tampoco la conocían cuando a los viajeros se les ocurrió comenzar a hablar de ella.- 

- Por favor, Helet. No comiences tu también. No sabes lo difícil que fue darles las instrucciones de Driscus, y no quiero tener que soportar más burlas.- El tono de voz de Frana lucía cansado, pero seguía siendo enérgico, y enojado.- 

- No sabía que podía enojarte tanto, que Gance consiguiera a alguien que probara ese afrodisiaco... Vaya, eso es nuevo para mí, no me lo habías contado.- La mirada asesina de Frana la hizo callar al instante.- Disculpa! Era sólo una broma! Qué te sucede hoy?, pareces un gato montés.-

- Es inmensamente difícil tomar el tema de un afrodisiaco femenino, en una asamblea en la que la mayoría son hombres, y todos una panda de subnormales inmaduros, y salir bien parada de lo que me pareció la mañana más larga de mi vida.- Cres dijo esto rápido, y sin respirar. Cuando la frase concluyó, tuvo que dar un gran suspiro, tomó tanto aire que tuvo un ataque de tos, lo que provocó la risa por parte de ambas amigas. Después del pequeño recreo, Frana continuó con sus tareas matutinas.

- Disculpa. Te estoy molestando?, Vuelvo más tarde?.- Dijo Helet al ver que su amiga aún estaba ocupada.-

- No hay problema. Pero ya que estás aquí, y no estás haciendo nada, puedes cambiar de botella este brebaje? Tengo dos más por allá. Y cuando termines, revisa esta marmita, cuando hierva, apágala.-

Helet y Frana pasaron toda la mañana entre ollas, platos, escobas y plumeros. Al terminar, Helet cayó rendida en el sofá. No podía creer que su amiga tuviera que hacer esto todos los días. Ordenar la casa y limpiar. Levantar los libros de la mesa y colocarlos en su lugar, en el estante. Guardar pociones e ingredientes en la bodega. Cocinar y hacer los pedidos que Driscus le daba. A veces lavar la ropa y vigilarla cuando se secaba en la chimenea. Cuidar las plantas de interior que tenían en la despensa. Traer las hierbas del bosque y cuidar de los enfermos de turno. Preparar remedios y recetarlos. Estudiar e impartir clases a unos jóvenes desagradecidos, algunos mayores que ella misma. Mientras Frana sacudía un mantel por la ventana, Helet le gritaba en la salita.

- Definitivamente, esto es sobreexplotación. No le has dicho a tu tío que deje de hacerse el vagabundo por el bosque y la montaña, y venga a ayudarte?.-

No recibió respuesta. Helet sabía muy bien que a Frana le molestaba tener que trabajar para poder vivir en la misma casa que su tío, pero esa había sido la condición. Además, Driscus le había brindado conocimiento de su oficio, por lo que más le debía aún. Helet no continuó con el tema. Frana se sentó en el sofá, a su lado. 

- Perdona que te ponga a trabajar en mi propia casa, cuando debería tenerte en calidad de invitado.- Dijo Frana.-

- No importa, para eso están las amigas.- Respondió Helet, para después agregar.- Que frase más gastada! Pero, sin embargo, tiene razón.- La sonrisa que Frana le regresó, fue toda la señal que necesitó para darse cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba enojada por lo del afrodisiaco. Continuó hablando.- Además, debo decirte algo...

- Déjame adivinarlo. O te tomaste un vaso de licor fuerte por la mañana, o te asaltó ese extraño sueño por la noche.- Frana sabía que su amiga Helet no se sonrojaba por más de cinco minutos, a menos que alguna de esas dos alternativas fuera la correcta. A pesar de que había hecho frío esa mañana, no era suficiente, como para mantener a una persona con las mejillas en un tono carmesí permanentemente. 

- A veces pienso, sinceramente, que tengo a una hechicera por amiga. Cómo puedes adivinar tan rápido, lo que más intento ocultar?.-

- No hay ciencia en eso. Después de tanto tiempo de conocernos, me es fácil leer en tus ojos, como tu seguramente puedes hacerlo en los míos.- la respuesta de Frana, dejó más helada de lo que estaba continuamente a Helet.- Tuviste ese extraño sueño, que nunca me has querido contar.- Terminó _Cres_, cruzando los brazos.-

- No sé... es tan extraño...

- Esa es la parte que ya conozco, cuéntame, que voy a morir por el suspenso.

- Te lo contaré todo, siempre y cuando no te rías de mí- Frana asintió con la cabeza, sin quitar los ojos de Helet.- Muy bien. Todo comienza cuando me levanto del suelo.- Empezó a contarlo Helet, cerrando los ojos, para poder revivir una visión del sueño.

"Con cuidado apoyo mis manos en la tierra húmeda, su sabor está en mis labios, y su olor, puedo sentirlo. Quizás me digas, no sé, que estoy loca, como lo hace el resto de la gente, pero puedo asegurar que el olor de esta tierra era muy diferente al de las tierras del valle. Esa tierra era dulce, y fértil, tengo esa impresión guardada en mi memoria. Pero no me levanto porque sí, no, me levanto porque alguien toca mi hombro, y, a pesar de no poder escuchar sus pisadas, sé que está corriendo, y tras eso voy en todo el sueño. Me pongo de pie, la hierba verde me llega hasta las rodillas, son una especie de pequeñas espigas, pude darme cuenta porque he soñado esto más de tres veces. El sol quema, no cómo el que tenemos en Trem, que no hace ni cosquillas, y sus rayos caen directos al suelo, como si fuera mediodía. Levanto mi cabeza y veo un punto azul en el horizonte. Comienzo a correr. Cada vez más rápido, mi corazón también se acelera. Que puedo decir... Una sensación de felicidad parece llenar cada espacio dentro de mí. La brisa que sentí desde el principio, comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, mis cabellos me golpean el rostro. El viento me trae un aroma distinto, el cual no puedo reconocer. Pero estoy segura que lo he olido antes! Que irritante puede llegar a ser esa sensación!"

- Si, claro. Prosigue.- Dijo Frana, que no parecía haber perdido una palabra del relato de su amiga.-

"Este aroma, puedo asegurar, no venía de mis espaldas, por lo que seguí corriendo, cada vez más rápido, en ningún minuto reduje la velocidad. Una idea, tan veloz como mi loca carrera, cruza mi mente. Con todo el impulso que había tomado desde que empecé a correr, doy un gran salto que me eleva notablemente. Cerré los ojos, pero sin duda puedo decir que estaba volando."

- Así que volabas! Con los brazos extendidos, simulando ser un ave? O volabas como las hojas en otoño? 

"Déjame seguir. El viento aquí era mucho más poderoso, tiraba, aunque no lo creas, del vestido que traía puesto. Más de una vez casi perdí el control y caí. Cuando perdí la propulsión que el salto me dio, comencé a caer, como si fuera un saco de patatas volador. El miedo se apoderó de mi mente, así que no puede realizar ningún movimiento fantástico, de esos que tenemos en los sueños. Sentí mi piel fría, y comencé a desvanecerme. Pronto terminé de caer, pero no sentí el rigor del suelo plano, caí en algo que me sostuvo antes de caer. No se cuanto tiempo estuve sobre ese "algo", pero cuando abrí los ojos, no necesité levantar la vista para poder verlo a él."

- Que viste? Quien era?- Frana tenía la boca abierta, había escuchado con cuidado toda la historia, pero ahora parecía verdaderamente interesada.-

- Un chico.- Helet apretó los ojos, intentando aprisionar su recuerdo.-

- Un chico, como era? Apuesto?-

- Bastante.- Helet pudo verlo. Con sus cabellos negros, enredados en el pasto. Y su boca entreabierta, que le daba un aspecto peculiar, sensual. Pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención. Sus ojos color índigo, profundos, tenían el brillo de las estrellas, sin embargo, habían visto tantas cosas, que parecían desencantados, y tristes. Cuando él percató su presencia, la miró con aquellos ojos y le mostró su dulce sonrisa.- Profería ese estilo de belleza que sólo puede pertenecerle a...

- No lo digas, sé perfectamente que estás pensando. No crees que ya es demasiado, Helet?.- Frana rompió todo el encanto. Con lo difícil que había sido recopilar en su memoria el recuerdo de aquel chico. 

- Demasiado? Dime, Frana, sinceramente, no crees que ellos hallan existido, aquí en estas tierras? Que las leyendas que nos contaron los viajeros cuando niñas hayan sido ciertas? Y que sus reinos en el sur todavía estén escondidos?

- No lo sé, piensa en el tiempo. Ya ha pasado mucho. Me preocupas, Helet. Desde que te conozco, no haces otra cosa que pensar en ello. Y que pasa si, no, nunca existieron, todo es un invento. Pasarás toda tu vida preocupada de que su recuerdo no muera?

Helet calló. Nunca había pensado en eso. No, no era así, como Frana decía. Sí, si existieron, y quizás todavía existan.

- Pero, por que no? Imagínate... Sueña... No sería fascinante?

- Mírate. Has llegado al final del camino. Has cambiado, te vistes extraño, te sabes, de memoria, más leyendas que el hombre más anciano de Trem, este último tiempo has dado que hablar a todos los vecinos. Qué esperas conseguir? 

- Nada.- La conversación le pareció de lo más incómoda. Pensó que quizás su amiga no la entendía tan bien como ella pensaba, a lo mejor su opinión acerca de su comportamiento no difería mucho del resto de los lugareños.

- Exacto. No obtienes nada. Esto se está convirtiendo... Es una obsesión.- Frana se dio cuenta de lo duras que habían sido sus palabras. Pero no podía guardárselo más, ya no le iba a seguir el juego a su amiga.- Prométeme que no harás nada que te perjudique, cuando vayas en su búsqueda.- Ella sabía que su amiga algún día sedería fuerzas a aquellos sueños turbulentos e inquietantes.-

- Pensé que me acompañarías.- No, pensó Helet. Se había equivocado. Frana seguía comprendiéndola mejor que nadie en este mundo.-

- Muy bien. Si obtienes pruebas, de cualquier tipo, excepto leyendas, de su existencia, te acompañaré a donde desees. 

- Es una promesa?.-

- Lo juro.-

- Muy bien, el tiempo todo lo revelará.- Ambas jóvenes salieron de la casa. La misteriosa frase de Helet, se mantuvo rondando la mente de Frana todo el resto del día, pero su significado no pareció notarse, hasta algunas semanas después.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiya! 

Soy nueva en fanfiction.net, y este es el primer fic oficial que escribo, y publico. (La verdad, he escrito muchos, pero no los publico ¬¬)

Algunas aclaraciones: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este primer capítulo (o prólogo), son míos, es decir, sólo tomé de la obra de Tolkien algunos lugares y razas. Con el tiempo, pienso ir agregando muchos más personajes, ya que nuestras protagonistas saldrán de su pueblo natal, a conocer el resto de la Tierra Media. Los elfos no aparecen hasta el final : ( (Es mi primer fic sin elfos desde el principio)

Los nombres, debo decirles, no significan nada. Así que no se esfuercen buscándoles alguna acepción a los idiomas creados por Tolkien.

Necesito que me den sus opiniones acerca de la historia, (Sí, parece bastante aburrida, pero luego se pone mejor), para saber si debo seguir escribiéndola. Ahora me voy a leer sus historias, (¬¬ prometo dejarles reviews si ustedes me dejan a mí (una especie de soborno!) , no, es una broma : )

Namarië


	2. El Viaje

**__**

Un Ocaso de Invierno

"...A pesar de que nuestras queridas heroínas no lo sabían, el destino quería que el sueño de la joven Helet se realizara. Y la oportunidad de demostrar la existencia de esos seres, la traerían los últimos vientos de Otoño... Bueno, Que esperaban? Tanto contar mi historia me ha bajado un poco de amor propio..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Los Shuram, la fiesta y el viaje.

El pueblo completo estaba agitado. El regidor había convocado una junta de emergencia, y los más ancianos de cada familia debían asistir. La reunión se llevaría a cabo en el Departamento Social, y estaba prohibida la interrupción. Los viejos de Trem se encontraban en una salita, especialmente diseñada para esa función. Cada uno de los integrantes tomaba un puesto en una mesa cuadrada, que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio. Reinar, el Regidor y padre de Helet, estaba sentado a la cabecera y miraba todos los rostros con aire flemático. Su semblante no daba signos de estar perturbado, al contrario de los otros miembros de la junta.

- Cuando, demonios, te dignarás a hablar?.- Un hombre corpulento, de mirada ruda y apariencia inflexible, se levantó de su asiento, increpando al Regidor. 

- Paciencia, amigo Gohes.- Dijo Driscus, el sanador, aunque muy en el fondo, opinaba lo mismo que el más arrebatado del grupo.

Reinar comenzó a inquietarse. Lo que debía comunicarle al resto de la junta, era muy importante. Esta información debía ser revelada lo antes posible y mientras más rápido fuera evacuado el pueblo, mejor. Reinar siempre guardaba las reglas, y una de ellas era no comenzar una asamblea oficial hasta que estén presentes todos los miembros, así que, a pesar de la gran importancia de esta nueva noticia, debía esperar al ausente. De pronto, las puertas se abrieron en par. Un hombre joven, que vestía bastante desaliñado, entró en la sala. 

- Mis disculpas, señores. Lo siento... Lo siento mucho, en verdad...-

- Ya era hora!.- El impaciente Gohes daba a conocer su disgusto, y no era nada bueno hacer disgustar al Gran Gohes.

- Ilan?- Reinar dirigió por primera vez la palabra a su hijo mayor.-

- Si?.-

- Siéntate.-

- A la orden!.- El puesto en la junta "Representante de las Juventudes de Trem" había sido instaurado hace menos de un mes, era el miembro más joven de la reunión, y el que le aportaba cierta discordancia. Al menos, eso le parecía ahora que estaba adentro. De todas formas, nada cambiaría así por así, por mientras era mejor seguirle la corriente a los viejos.

Un golpe en la mesa de parte del Regidor, y el joven Ilan dejó de ser el centro de atención. Todos guardaron silencio. Reinar, y todos los pertenecientes al linaje de Fobel que le habían antecedido, poseían ese don de mando, ese carisma, que automáticamente les hacía resaltar en las reuniones sociales. El regidor se puso de pie.

- Bueno, les he reunido aquí por un motivo verdaderamente importante.- Dijo Reinar, haciendo uso de esa, su principal característica, al tomar la palabra, ir directo al grano.- La crisis en los importes mercantiles del año pasado y la mortalidad desconocida de los animales en las praderas, no se le comparan. Sabemos bien, que, aunque así lo quisiéramos, hoy en día no somos los únicos habitantes del valle de Trem. Hace algunos años, como todos sabemos, una de las tribus del este se trasladó junto con sus animales y posesiones a la montaña, el invierno era inclemente y, aunque no se lo permitimos con afabilidad, no tuvimos la intolerancia suficiente como para que hombres, mujeres, y niños murieran congelados, a manos de la misma naturaleza, mientras nosotros habitamos en un valle abrigado.- El Regidor tosió, fuerte, aclarándose la voz.- Lo lamento, fue mi idea refugiarlos en las cuevas, y la mayoría de ustedes estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora, esos hombres del este nos traicionan. Ayer en la mañana, un mensajero al que envié a la montaña, me trajo la declaración más despreciable que hemos tenido en años. Nuestros acogidos nos vendieron a cambio de comestibles. La cortina de olvido que cubría al valle ha sido rota, y algún día seremos descubiertos. El pueblo de Trem nunca será el mismo.-

El murmullo de la sala creció hasta convertirse en gritos. El Regidor levantó una mano, pero los hombres ya no hacían caso a su autoridad. Estaban desesperados, muchas cosas se contaban de las tierras que rodeaban al valle, ninguna de ellas era alentadora. Un fuerte silbido los hizo callar. 

- Gracias, Ilan.- El joven asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse.- Pero eso no es todo, señores. Hay una parte de esta trágica historia, que ustedes aún no conocen, una parte aún más oscura.- Se secó la frente con un pañuelo blanco, no era usual que la gente sudara a tan bajas temperaturas, como las que había en Trem. Cuando estaba listo para comentar las malas nuevas, otro hombre, de aspecto delgado y reservado, se levantó de su asiento.

- Con su permiso, señor Reinar, no creo que usted sea el más indicado para darles la noticia. Acabo de llegar por la mañana de las tierras adyacentes al valle, y temo que las novedades que os brindé ayer ya están añejas.- Un gesto del regidor, y el mensajero, haciendo usanza de su sobredosis de nerviosismo habitual, prosiguió.- E-Esta mañana subí la Montaña del Sol, llevando las ovejas de mi amigo Turan a pastar, hacía bastante frío por lo que tomé el paso Largo...

- Ve al grano.- Dijo Ilan, pero cuando todos voltearon a verlo, con miradas amenazadoras, se arrepintió.- No volveré a hablar más.- El hombre estaba lo suficientemente nervioso antes de su acotación, pero, sin embargo, la ignoró por completo.- 

- Muy bien, si prefieren la rudeza de las palabras directas, allá ustedes. Los hombres del este no están solos. Es decir, los que nosotros acogimos en nuestras tierras, son los Dûb, una pequeña tribu del este. Cuando llegué a las afueras, había otro campamento, seguramente los compradores de información de los Dûb. Esos seres se parecen más las bestias que a los humanos, portan una gran cantidad de armas. Lo primero que noté en el cielo, antes de ver a los hombres, fue una gran nube negra que venía del horizonte, puedo asegurar que ellos son los causantes de esta. Mis conclusiones son nefastas, estos salvajes han arrasado con el terreno del Este, y han saqueado a varias tribus más. Si no en donde, díganme señores, una agrupación nómade, consigue tantos sacos de trigo?. Al volver, los Dûb, esos traidores, me dijeron que parte de su clan perdido, del cual siempre hablan, eran los Shuram, los salvajes a los cuales acababa de ver. Su "familia perdida" venía en busca de trabajo en estas tierras, y necesitaban verle a usted, Reinar, para solicitar su permiso. Repitieron incansablemente que los Shuram venían en paz.- Respiró un momento, y se volvió a mirar al Regidor.- 

Adric, un viejo mercader, que hacía representación de los suyos en la junta, pidió la palabra.

- Un consejo, Reinar. No asista. Esos hombres disfrutan robándonos caballos y mercadería. Hace poco, la caravana de mi hermano Eatron, fue perdida de vista por la mía, mi sobrino teme lo peor. Los salvajes actúan así: Matan al jefe de la tribu afectada, y luego la saquean de a poco. En medio del caos que significa perder la organización en lo social, arrasan con fuego las viviendas, roban a las mujeres y a las hijas, asesinan a los hombres, viejos, jóvenes y niños. No tienen piedad alguna.

Los rostros estaban retraídos de miedo. Y si estos salvajes atacaban Trem?

- Silencio todos. He ideado una medida que puede favorecernos en esta dificultad.- Reinar se levantó nuevamente del asiento, en donde había estado desplomado cerca de media hora. Nunca, un Regidor, había sido preparado para la batalla.- Evacuaremos al pueblo de Trem.-

El bullicio de los presentes estalló de nuevo. Reinar sabía que a muchos la idea nos les agradaría, pero había que hacerlo, era la única forma de no morir a manos de los salvajes. Le dio la palabra a Zedor, un hombre rico.

- Estoy parcialmente de acuerdo. Pero la gente..- Dijo, popularizando sus propios intereses.- Pero la gente no querrá abandonar los bienes que con tanto esmero a juntado por años...- No alcanzó a terminar, Gohes lo interrumpía siempre antes de que finalizara una frase, ese día no fue una excepción.- 

- Sois todos una pasta de cobardes!.- Dijo, colérico.- No sienten amor por estas tierras, por el pueblo? Yo me quedaré a defenderlo, y daré mi vida por esa causa, si es necesario. Todos deberíais hacer lo mismo!-

Todos asentían con la cabeza, tomando una decisión bastante apresurada.

Reinar se sostenía la cabeza con las manos, el dolor que le producía aquella enfermedad que había padecido desde niño, le impedía ponerse en pie. Ya habían votado por la solución, unas tres veces. pero cada vez aparecía un resultado diferente. Gohes intentaba animarlos a todos para que participaran en la batalla, insultándolos. Zedor se había amurrado en un rincón, no dejaría que esos salvajes le quitaran una pizca de su oro. Adric miraba desconsolado, los mercaderes querían estas tierras como si fueran su casa, y Gohes continuamente repetía que debían expulsarlos, porque estaba seguro de que eran espías. El Regidor se sacudió involuntariamente, y su hijo lo sostuvo.

- Estás bien?.- 

- Ilan, hijo, continúa tú, ya no sé que puedo decirles.-

- No te rindas, el pueblo confía plenamente en ti... Además, tengo una idea.- Se levantó de su asiento, decidido, aunque en verdad no sabía como podía dejar complacidos a hombres con preferencias tan dispares.- El que quiere salvar a su familia que se calle.- Dio resultado.- Bien, ahora el que quiere salvar al pueblo de Trem, que vuelva a su asiento. Mi padre, que no se encuentra muy bien, a causa de la presión que implica tomar la decisión correcta, me ha dado su opinión. Ya que intentar salvar vidas humanas es lo más importante, las mujeres y los niños del pueblo serán evacuados, saldrán del valle por el sur y les pedirán resguardo a los Enanos o a los hombres de Esgarot. Llevarán con ellos sus bienes imprescindibles, en una mayor cantidad, si lo hacen con anticipación. Los hombres que quieran luchar se quedarán, los que no, tendrán que proteger a las mujeres y a los niños llevándolos por un camino, lo más lejos posible de la batalla. Los que luchen saldrán al encuentro de los salvajes, por si acaso hay una posibilidad de que el pueblo no sea destruido. Les tenderemos trampas en las montañas, y trazaremos una estrategia. Si a pesar de esto, el fin es inalterable, moriremos con honor, defendiendo a lo que amamos.- 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo

- Una sabia decisión, Reinar.- Dijo Driscus, mientras estrechaba la mano del abatido Regidor. El discurso, por medio de su hijo, había renovado el espíritu de todos los presentes. En ese momento, una hora después aproximadamente, todos maquinaban los planes y la estrategia, que se llevarían a cabo, nadie escuchaba la conversación de Driscus, Adric, Ilan y Reinar.

- Ustedes, los mercaderes tendrán que irse ahora, si no quieren verse incluidos en la lucha, después les será imposible.- Dijo Reinar, con voz cansada.

- Nunca, sabes muy bien lo que pensamos acerca de Trem.- Adric contestó, haciéndose el ofendido.- Conozco a mis chicos, todos se quedarán aquí a ayudarles.- 

- Pues entones, tendré que nombrarlos a todos, ciudadanos oficiales de Trem.- Los cuarto rieron, un poco.-

- Ahora viene la parte más difícil: Decirle al resto del pueblo, en especial a nuestras esposas he hijos.- Dijo Driscus.- Los salvajes no se atreverán a atacar en el invierno, no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para darnos la facilidad de pelear en nuestro elemento. Quizás los veamos venir en primavera.- Todos los demás lo corroboraron, asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que habían escuchado. 

- La mía ya sabe, mi hijo también...- dijo Reinar mientras miraba a Ilan.- Pero Helet no. Y no le indicaré nada hasta que la posibilidad de batalla sea invariable.

- Pero será la tarea más fácil, lo dificultoso será trasladarlos a Esgarot.- El silencio se apoderó de la sala. No por lo que había dicho Ilan, si no porque alguien entraba en la sala.

Una joven delgada, de cabellos dorados y ondulados que le llegaban hasta la cintura, sonreía apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, tan hermosos como la joya. 

- Que color prefieres, para los adornos en las mesas, querido? Añil o Verdemar?.- Le mostró a Ilan los dos diseños.

- El verde me parece bien.-

- Verdemar? Lo sabía!.- Se acercó a la mesa, y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. El padre de la novia, ahí presente, no parecía muy contento. El joven Ilan era bastante inteligente, fue el más adecuado pretendiente de su hija en ese ámbito, pero si de trabajo se trataba, era todo un vago.

- No te propases, estamos en una junta.- Le dijo el suegro a Ilan

- Por cierto, que tienen que transportar a Esgarot, que es tan difícil de llevar?.- Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió siquiera a pestañear. Un segundo más tarde, algunos miraban a Ilan.

- Nada, amor. Es una sorpresa...- Nunca había podido mentirle a Eriane, ella lo notaba a los pocos minutos, pero esta vez debía hacerlo.-... Es una sorpresa para la boda.- 

Eriane lo miró por un momento, y sin emitir ningún comentario, salió de la salita, olvidando los adornos sobre la mesa y dejando un suave aroma a jazmín. Ilan se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada. Su rostro había cambiado totalmente. 

- Tienen razón, comunicarle que debe marcharse del pueblo, y que yo no estaré más con ella, será lo más difícil.- Agregó después de un suspiro.-

- Vete.- Dijo Reinar.- Concluiremos esta reunión en unos minutos. Tú debes ir a darle una excusa más convincente. No le hables de los Shuram, hasta después del invierno, ninguno de nosotros lo hará. A nadie.

Ilan salió de la junta. Sabía que su padre y los demás viejos estarían, ahora, hablando de Eriane y él. Cruzó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. En el último peldaño estaba sentada Eriane, con las manos en la cabeza. Se puso delante de ella, últimamente se mostraba muy sensible. Apartó con cuidado los dorados cabellos de su rostro. Le dio la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse. 

- No me gusta que me mientas, y si vamos a vivir juntos el resto de nuestras vidas es mejor que...- El apasionado beso de Ilan la hizo callar. Se separó de él.- Tampoco me agrada que hagas eso!.- El joven bajó un poco la cabeza, pero ella le obligó a mirarla, rodeando con los brazos su cuello y besándolo tiernamente. 

Alguien se acercaba, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Helet y Frana venían por la izquierda del pasillo principal, y Gance entró por la puerta de la derecha. Eriane sintió los dos frentes de energía opuesta, pocas personas en Trem podían hacerlo, mejor dicho, pocos humanos podían hacerlo. Esta característica la hacía la favorita de Helet, para el disgusto de su hermano, si tenía que escoger algún día un maestro que le enseñara su arte. Para otros, como Gance, que confiaban plenamente en el lado exacto y textual de la ciencia, Eriane estaba loca. En realidad todos los pueblerinos de Trem, consideraban locos a la gente extraña, título que, sobra decir, también le aplicaban a Helet por sus raras costumbres.

- Pueden dejar de babearse? No saben que este es un edificio público?.- Dijo Gance con una sonrisa satírica en el rostro. Gance era el mejor amigo de Ilan desde... desde siempre.

- Esfúmate.- Dijo Ilan, sin dejar a Eriane.- Y ustedes también, par de impertinentes.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Eriane, al notar que Helet y Frana habían avanzado desde la última vez que había sentido sus presencias, y ahora se encontraban a su espalda. Se desató los brazos de Ilan, que se cruzaban en su cintura, y las saludó alegremente.- Perdón, no noté que venían hacia acá.

- No lo notaste? O no quisiste notarlo?- Dijo Helet encarando una ceja.

- Pues, ambas cosas.- Respondió Ilan.- Ahora, pueden irse, los tres?

- No, no podemos.- Dijo Gance.- Que hablaron en la junta?

- Eso no te importa, lo que hallan dicho en la junta es secreto.- Dijo Frana, y aunque en realidad no tenía razón, todavía estaba enojada con Gance por lo del elixir de Bianas. Volviéndose hacia Eriane, continuó.- Cuando va a ser la boda? 

- Mañana, si los dioses están de acuerdo.- Eriane era firme creyente en las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Para disgusto de muchos jóvenes de Trem, los dioses lo quisieron así, y los preparativos comenzaron a hacerse ese mismo día en la mañana.

Con mucho cuidado, se puso en puntillas. Si se movía demasiado, la advertencia de todos cuantos habían pasado se haría inevitable. Levantó los brazos lo más alto que pudo, y la mesa, sobre la cual estaba el cajón, sobre el que estaba la silla, sobre la que estaba otra silla, pero de tres patas, sobre la que estaban unos libros, sobre los que estaba ella se movió, amenazante. Esa guirnalda nunca quedaría bien puesta.

- Cuidado, Halet!.- El grito de un niño que jugaba en el lugar no fue suficiente. Habían lanzado un plato volador, pero no era un "plato volador", sino un plato real, de porcelana blanca, arrojado directamente a su cabeza. Helet logró esquivarlo, pero la mesa, el cajón, las sillas y los libros no resistieron más. 

La escena fue bastante graciosa. En el mismo momento en el que Helet caía, Earos pasaba cargando un canasto grande sobre el hombro, en el cual había una gran cantidad de bayas silvestres, recién cortadas. La joven Lir, aterrizó afortunadamente dentro del canasto del mercader, y este, al recibir cincuenta kilos de chica voladora en el hombro, resbaló y calló con todo el peso en el estómago. La silla, mesa y demás aparatos en los cuales Helet se había encaramado, se precipitaron pronto sobre ellos, sepultándolos en una montaña de hojas de papel sueltas, madera rota, y jalea de bayas silvestres. La risa de Helet se oyó sobre el murmullo de la gente que había presenciado la acrobacia, mientras arreglaban el salón para la boda. Todos rieron, menos Eriane, que acababa de llegar junto a Ilan. El silencio se apoderó de todos al verlos tan serios.

Rápidamente, el novio comenzó a desenterrarlos. Si Eriane había presentido algo, era mejor creerle. Gance se unió a la tarea. Frana también se acercó. Cuando terminaron de quitarlo todo, la imagen de Helet, llena de jugo y hollejos de baya, provocó nuevas risas. Ilan la empujó bruscamente hacia otro lado, todavía estaba encima de Earos. El joven mercader de cabellos rojos tenía los ojos bien cerrados. Frana le gritó a Gance, ordenándole que trajera sus implementos que estaban en casa. Milagrosamente este accedió de inmediato.

Cuando Gance volvió, Frana tenía la pista desocupada. Ilan se había encargado de sacar a toda la gente del salón, con una sola mirada. Habían traído los manteles de una mesa cercana y los amontonaron como una almohada, bajo la cabeza de Earos. Frana ya había determinado que, por su pulso constante, respiración normal, y pupilas sin dilatar, el joven no tenía más que heridas superficiales en la cabeza. Mientras Frana estaba lavándose las manos en la cocina, el mercader, y muy buen actor, por supuesto, abrió los ojos. Helet le vió.

- Eres un...!!

- Shhh!

- Todo esto es una farsa para mantener a Frana cerca?.- Le susurró Helet en el oído, lo más disimuladamente posible.

- Que le dices, Helet?.- Frana volvía con una toalla en sus manos.-

- Le digo que... Que resista, eso!.-

- No te preocupes no le va a pasar nada.- En una gasa limpia vertió un poco de alcohol fuerte, y le aplicó a una herida del chico, en la cabeza. Acto seguido, un grito de dolor se le escapó de los labios.- Lo sabía! Abre los ojos, farsante, o te vuelvo a desinfectar, pero con aceite hirviendo!!

Earos había abierto los ojos hace unas dos horas. Lo habían transportado en una mesa dada vuelta, que hacia el papel de una camilla, hasta una cama en la casa de Driscus. El joven mercader aseguraba que no podía caminar, pero nadie le creyó hasta que Frana le hizo ponerse de pie. Fue una mala idea. Unos segundos después, Earos se desplomó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor verdadero. Ahora estaba acostado en una pequeña pieza, en un lugar que no conocía. Se estremeció, la corriente de aire le avisaba que alguien había entrado. Suspiró. Frana, que se encontraba de pronto al lado de la cama, le miraba.

- Por fin despertaste. No puedo intentar componerte si estas durmiendo.- La chica le colocó la mano en la frente, él cerró los ojos.- Ya no hay fiebre, es mejor que prosigamos, si queremos volver a los preparativos de la boda.-

- Quiero quedarme aquí.- Contestó con voz débil. Era verdad, quería quedarse ahí con la mano de Frana apoyada sobre la frente. Había logrado llamar su atención, no importaba el precio que tuvo que pagar.

- Pues te quedarás solo, porque yo voy para allá.- Dijo Frana, quitando la mano de su frente, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- Qué te duele?.-

- La pierna derecha entera, pero más que nada, el tobillo y la rodilla. El hombro izquierdo también. Y el estómago, y la cabeza...

- Muy bien empecemos por el hombro. Si no me equivoco, recibiste gran parte del peso de Halet en él.- El mercader asintió con la cabeza.- Puedes levantar la espalda un poco?

- Un poco, por que?

- Muy bien, no te muevas aún.- Frana comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa que traía puesta. 

- Hey! Qué estas haciendo?.- Las manos de la chica estaban frías, lo que provocó que se sonrojara de inmediato. 

- Levántate ahora, para que pueda quitártela sin dañar más el hombro.- Dijo Frana, sin escucharlo. Earos hizo lo que ella pidió. 

- Esa no es mi camisa.

- Por supuesto que no. La tuya estaba ensangrentada, y como la casa de Helet estaba cerca, me prestó esta camisa de elfo, de las que ella usa, para colocártela.

- Mejor dicho, blusa de elfo. Todos eran afeminados, si usaban estas cosas... Usualmente desvistes a tus pacientes?.-

- Si te callas, dolerá menos. Siéntate y ponte cómodo.- Dijo mientras le colocaba unos cojines en la espalda. Vertió un aceite en sus manos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.- Listo?

- Siempre.- Después de esto miró su hombro. No se veían nada bien, un hematoma gigante arriba, el brazo colgaba abajo. Tenía un mal aspecto. Estaba colgando hacia atrás!.- Hey, espera un momento, No hay sedante?

- Te lo habría dado, no crees?.- Tocó el hombro y Earos se estremeció. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.- Tengo que volverlo a su lugar. Hace frío, te dolerá mucho más si no aplico estos aceites y doy masaje. Grita todo lo que quieras, Driscus no está. 

- "Que alivio! Estoy solo con la que será mi verdugo". - El pensamiento le atacó la mente, pero no hizo más que sonreír.

Después de un cuarto de hora de masaje y dolor, estaba todo listo. Ahora tendría que recomponerlo.

- Bien, cuéntame lo que quieras.- Dijo Frana, si lo mantenía ocupado hablando, o cortejándole, sería mejor para los dos. Nunca había soportado provocarle dolor a alguien, menos aún a alguien lesionado.

- A que viene, tan repentino interés?

- A que voy a comenzar ya. De donde vienes?.- Tomó el brazo y lo levantó lentamente.

- Vengo de Ahhh!!!... Bree.- Frana le tenía agarrado del hombro, le apretaba con fuerza y con el pulgar empujaba el hueso.

- Bree? En donde está eso?.- Debía volver a montarle ambos huesos, la dislocación tenia unos milímetros de distancia, pero se lo hacía directamente podía rasgar el músculo.-

- En un cruce de caminos, este, oeste.... Ahh... Norte, sur. Al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladaahhhhhh... Nubladas. Mi madre era una joven de Bree, y mi padre un mercader viajero. Apenas nací, mi madre escapó con mi padre. Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. Queda mucho?

- Sólo un poco más. Que puedes contarme de Bree, es muy famoso allá afuera?

- Si... Ahhhhhh!! Cerveza... Muy buena. El Poney...- Sólo eso se podía escuchar a través del cojín que mordía con fuerza. Apretó los ojos, las lágrimas se escapaban solas.

- Hola, Que hacen? La puerta estaba abierta. Vaya, que musculatura!- Helet había entrado sin más, como siempre lo hacía. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama, y le sacudió los cabellos a Earos. Cogió su pañuelo y le secó la cara.- Valor, más se perdió en la guerra... creo.

- No sabes nada de refranes, cierto?.- Frana lo había dejado respirar un momento, para luego retomar la tortura.

- La última compresión!.- Anunció Frana

- Más te vale, nadie maltrata a mis amigos. Ni siquiera mis amigos!.-

- Me las vas a pagar Helet, Lir de Trem. Algún díahhhhhhhh!!!

- Listo. Descansa un poco. Comenzaremos con la pierna en un rato.

Frana se levantó de la cama y partió a lavarse las manos otra vez. En la mitad del camino se devolvió. Se quedó observando el estado de Earos. Parecía deshecho. Se había derrumbado en la cama, tenía los cabellos pegados a la frente y los ojos verde oliva, llorosos. Miraba el techo, con una expresión de desaliento más allá de todo límite. Tomó una manta, lo cubrió con ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos le habían ablandado el corazón. 

La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta. Un pájaro pequeño se posó en la ventana. Ambas jóvenes esperaban a alguien. Eriane apareció al lado del probador de madera oscura. Frana no pudo reprimir un gritito de maravilla. Helet sonrió a su amiga, y dentro de unas horas, pariente. Se veía hermosa. La fiesta se realizaría en la casa del novio, como decía la tradición, y la ceremonia en la de la novia. Helet le había prestado su cuarto para que se vistiera y arreglara. El vestido blanco era bastante sencillo, pero al verlo puesto en Eriane, se mostraba sublime. 

- Estás nerviosa?.- Frana se frotaba las manos, en realidad ella parecía estarlo más que la novia.-

- Esto lo decidí hace tiempo, no tengo nada que temer.- La joven se sentó delante el tocador improvisado. Frana separó algunos mechones de pelo, que parecían hilos de oro, y comenzó a diseñar su peinado.- 

Helet les dio la espalda y se acercó a la cama. Estirado sobre el cobertor, estaba el velo blanco que usaría Eriane dentro de unas horas. Lo tomó con cuidado e instintivamente lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Después de dar unas vueltas sobre si misma y sentir como el viento pasaba por la tela vaporosa, observó el resultado en el espejo. 

- No me habías dicho que nunca te casarías, Helet?.- A pesar de que se lo había esclarecido hace mucho tiempo, Eriane todavía recordaba sus palabras.-

- Nunca dije eso. Me refería a otra cosa. Jamás me casaré con un hombre de Trem.- Contestó quitándose rápidamente el velo de la cabeza y depositándolo en su lugar.

- No debes preocuparte de donde sea la persona a quien amas, si es la persona indicada, no hay problema.- Las jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, Eriane tenía toda la razón, como siempre.- Puedes amar a alguno de la tribu de los Shuram, y si es amor verdadero no te importará!.- Frana pasó por alto el oscuro comentario de Eriane, no así Helet.-

- Cuál es la tribu de los Shuram? No me parece haberla oído mencionar antes.-

- Algún día nos dirán quienes son los Shuman. Y así podremos saber de que se trata. Espero que no se tarden!.- La frase que decía ahora la joven, parecía más extraña. En especial el tono de broma con el que había hecho alusión a tal tribu.-

- De todas formas, Helet no se casará con un pueblerino cualquiera. No! Ella se casará con un elfo!.- Frana rió, sola. Eriane no hizo más que sonreír y Helet la miró con furia.- Está bien, no volveré a abrir la boca.-

Helet corrió hasta el patio interior. Allí se estaban terminando los últimos arreglos para la fiesta. Eriane había pronosticado sol para hoy, y así fue. No quedaba evidencia del pequeño nevazón de hace dos días. Entró de nuevo a la casa, a donde se había metido Frana! Su madre y unas amigas cotorreaban alegremente en el salón, donde toda clase de platos eran traídos de la cocina y preparados para llevarlos al fondo.

- Mamá, no has visto a Frana?.-

- Creo que le vi salir hacia su casa.- Helet se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta la salida, pero su madre le detuvo.- Helet! Espera hija. Con... Con que ropa asistirás a la ceremonia?.-

Helet se dio una vuelta, para que su madre viera su atuendo. Era su mejor traje: Una chaqueta de lino color blanco que podía verse bajo una túnica de terciopelo color esmeralda sin mangas, bordada con hojas como principal motivo, unas calzas ceñidas de color aceitunado; botas ligeras y suaves que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. El cabello lo traía suelto, pero recogía los mechones delanteros, trenzados, hacia atrás. Sólo le faltaba un manto a tono, y cualquiera la confundiría con un elfo! Bueno, eso era lo que ella esperaba.

- Sabes, hija? Tengo un vestido hermoso que podría gustarte...-

Helet entornó los ojos y salió del salón. Su madre nunca le había puesto ningún problema en su forma de vestir, seguramente esas arpías que tenía como amigas le estaban influenciando de nuevo. Ya se las verán esas... Iba a terminar la frase, en su mente, cuando la voz de su madre resonó a sus espaldas.

- De todas formas, cuando te aburras de esas calzas, tendré el vestido listo, aquí esperándote.-

Helet cruzó el pueblo, en busca de Frana.

- Déjala que vista como quiera, la "fiebre élfica" es sólo una etapa más que deberá cursar en su vida.- Reinar abrazaba la espalda de su esposa, para después besarla con suavidad, estaba esperando que las otras señoras salieran del salón, para venir a hablar con ella. Le tomó las manos entre las suyas, como lo hacía cada vez que tenía que contarle algo importante, y comenzó a hablar.- Helet está en la primavera de su vida, pero aún es un pequeño retoño.-

- Un retoño, que quizás, como muchos otros, se seque después del invierno.-

- No seas tan negativa. Cuando los Shuram se acerquen a los lindes del pueblo, ustedes estarán el Esgarot, como ya lo hemos hablado.- Contestó el Regidor, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa. 

- Nunca te abandonaré en los brazos de la guerra, ni a Ilan. Prefiero quedarme aquí, esperando que el resultado de todo esto nos sea propicio.- Dijo alejando la mano de Reinar, notablemente contrariada. Su rostro se suavizó.- Y conociendo a nuestra hija, tampoco querrá marcharse del pueblo. Más bien, se quedará a defenderlo. Helet tiene más valor que muchos jóvenes de Trem, astucia también, aunque en sentido común se quede corta.

- Eso lo solucionaré yo. Nuestra hija quiere salir del valle, conocer nuevos lugares, eso será más que suficiente. Junto a Driscus, ya ideamos un plan. Cuando consideras que debe llevarse a cabo, querida?.-

- Lo antes posible.-

- Muy bien, todo quedará cumplido esta noche.-

El sol de la tarde, en vez de disminuir su fulgor, lo había aumentado y casi podía calentar. Parecía como si desde las alturas hubiera querido unirse a la fiesta. Después de la ceremonia, los invitados, o sea, todo el pueblo de Trem, habían entrado a la casa de Reinar, en donde el banquete abundante les había complacido hasta en lo más mínimo. "No todos los días se nos casa un hijo" fueron las exactas palabras del Regidor, antes de que todos empezaran a comer. Ahora la alegre celebración se llevaba a cabo en el exterior, en donde había comenzado ya la música. Illan y Eriane no habían parado en ningún minuto de bailar, y sus miradas, perdidas en los ojos del otro, parecían no creer lo que estaba sucediendo, como inmersas en un maravilloso sueño. Cuando la música de los trovadores, traídos especialmente para la ocasión por Adric, el mercader, comenzó a mostrar compases más rápidos, varias parejas se integraron a la danza. Helet sonreía en una esquina, nunca había visto a su hermano más feliz que en aquel momento. Había buscado a Frana toda la mañana, durante la ceremonia, logró avistar al atado de huesos al que llamaba amiga, junto a su tío Driscus, así que prefirió no molestar. Ahora la había perdido de vista de nuevo, y Eriane le preguntaba por ella cada cinco segundos. 

Cuando la luz del activo sol de la tarde se hubo consumido por completo, encendieron las lamparitas que habían colocado en los árboles, la celebración seguiría aún sin la luz diurna. Fue cuando Helet divisó a su amiga. Frana venía desde los árboles y sujetaba algo que al principio le pareció un gran bulto. Al salir de la sombra que proyectaba el bosquecillo, pudo percatarse de que se trataba del maltrecho Earos. El joven se apoyaba en unas muletas de madera y traía una venda en la cabeza, pero a pesar de todo sus ojos mostraban un mohín de extraña alegría. Su brazo herido colgaba, de manera sospechosa, rodeando los hombros de Frana.

- Nunca habría esperado, que ustedes dos terminaran así.- Dijo Helet, cuando Frana y Earos alcanzaron el lugar en donde los concurrentes bailaban alegremente.-

- No es lo que tu crees. Earos estaba aburriéndose en casa, y, bueno, yo lo traje hasta aquí.-

- No pensabas que me iba a perder la boda de tu hermano, o sí?.- En realidad Earos era incapaz de perderse una fiesta, ya fuera en Trem o en otro lugar, incluyendo a las cuales no estaba invitado.-

- Ni siquiera podría imaginarlo.- La música, que se había detenido un momento, volvió a sonar. 

- Una dama tan bella como usted, me concedería esta pieza?.- Dijo Earos, tendiéndole la mano derecha a Frana.-

- Pensé que estabas abatido. Tan debilitado por el dolor, que no podías venir desde casa sin apoyo.- Respondió Frana, pero de igual manera depositó su mano enguantada en la de Earos.

- Repentinamente, al verte bajo las estrellas, me siento mucho mejor.-

- Además, tienes que cuidar que tu paciente no decaiga nuevamente, como una buena sanadora lo haría.- Dijo Helet, empujando levemente a Frana por la espalda, hacia la pista de baile.- Diviértanse.

La joven Lir se depositó en un asiento. Todos el mundo se divertía en la fiesta, sin embargo, ella estaba sola. La única muchacha que estaba sentada, mientras los demás bailaban, era ella. Nadie quería estar con la chica-elfo, como la mayoría de los pueblerinos de su edad le llamaba, menos aún bailar con ella. Ni si quiera se trataba de su aspecto, Helet, con su soberbia cabellera oscura, magníficos ojos negros con reflejos de fuego, tez pálida y estupenda figura, despertaba las miradas de la mayoría de la gente que no la conocía. La razón era el simple hecho de que todos la consideraban "rara". Algunas veces podía sentir la repulsión de los adultos hacia ella, pero esta vez únicamente sentía la soledad que la rodeaba. No podría nadie aceptarla tal y como era? Sintió la mano de alguien posarse en su hombro. 

- Bailas conmigo, mi hermosa doncella élfica?.- Su hermano, Ilan, la miraba con rostro afable. Helet le perdonó el apodo, y se levantó.

- No deberías estar con Eriane?.- Ilan le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza, Eriane bailaba divertida con Reinar, su suegro. El novio la llevó hasta el centro de la pista, en donde ellos estaban. 

- Cambio de parejas.- Dijo el Regidor, entregándole a Ilan la mano de Eriane.

- Eres un tramposo!.- Helet prefería estar sola en un rincón, antes de bailar con su padre, como lo hacía siempre cuando era pequeña (y todos reían ante este hecho). Tomó la mano de Reinar, de todas formas.- Sin muchos giros, por favor.- 

Luego de reír un buen rato, al ver que su padre aún recordaba los pasos idiotas que hacía cuando todavía era una niña, pudo notar seguía siendo el mejor bailarín de Trem. Inmediatamente después de haber hecho su demostración artística, Reinar le habló.

- Siempre serás mi niña pequeña.- Lo decía serio, y su voz sonaba distante. Si Helet no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo junto a Eriane, no habría descubierto que algo importante sucedería pronto.

- Que pasa, papá?.-

- He estado pensando en lo que me haz pedido esta mañana.-

- Sé que para ti y mamá soy demasiado joven, pero les prometo que no me pasará nada... Lo juro!.-

- Déjame terminar. Con tu madre hemos estado meditando acerca de dejar o no dejar a nuestra hija menor marcharse, sola, del pueblo, y nuestra respuesta es no. Imprevistamente surgió una posibilidad: Tengo que ir a la Montaña Solitaria a saldar viejas cuentas entre Trem y los Enanos. Pues, si tu quieres, puedes partir hacia allá en mi lugar, ya que no poseo tiempo suficiente como para hacer un viaje tan largo. Ahora, no irás sola, te acompañará una escolta. Puedes permanecer junto a los Enanos todo el tiempo que gustes.

- La verdad, es que estaba esperando que me permitieras explorar las tierras fuera del valle, sola.- Dijo Helet, con una pizca de desilusión en su mirada.-

- Ni lo sueñes, es muy peligroso. Además, ninguna persona de Trem ha ido tan lejos y...

- No importa, creo que algún tiempo con los Enanos estará bien. Cuando parte la expedición... digo, la cuadrilla?.- Un vil plan crecía poco a poco en su mente hiperactiva.-

- Mañana a mediodía. Tu madre tiene todo listo, provisiones y todo lo demás. Puedes invitar a Frana, si lo deseas, ya hablé con Driscus.- Helet puso cara de extrañeza. Era todo demasiado repentino y limpiamente planeado, pero una oportunidad como esa no podría ser desperdiciada. Le haría creer que había picado inocentemente el anzuelo, y después vería lo que haría.- Ah, por cierto, Ilan las visitará en cuanto lleguen.-

- Pero, Ilan acaba de casarse! No crees que, es un poco egoísta de mi parte?.- Dijo, con el rostro sonriente, y la versión más santa que pudo encontrar.-

- Entones lo dejaremos que se tome su tiempo, dentro de algunas semanas irá a visitarlas.- Ilan y Eriane estaban escuchando, esta última quedó más que sonrojada.-

La fiesta continuó como todos esperaban, concluyendo entrada la noche, pero no muy tarde, como era costumbre en el pueblo. Cuando el viento helado se hizo presente, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. En cuanto Helet supo que Earos había ido a dejar a Frana a casa, corrió también a las afueras del pueblo, para decirle todo lo que su padre le había comunicado antes, arriesgando, una vez más, el parecer inoportuna. Se llevó una sorpresa más, al ver que su amiga sospechaba lo mismo que ella. Driscus se había mostrado muy generoso, al decirle a Frana que no importaba cuando volviera. Reinar, Itrene, la madre de Helet, Driscus, Ilan, e incluso Eriane, les tendían una estratagema poco convincente, pero no lograron descubrir más allá de eso. Ambas estaban en desacuerdo con la proposición del Regidor, ser acompañadas por una escolta, así que decidieron algo esa noche: Saldrían del valle por el oeste, solas, al amanecer ya próximo, de ese mismo día de otoño. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiya de nuevo! Me demoré bastante en subir el primer capítulo (El otro es el prólogo), porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir muy rápido que digamos ¬¬. Espero poder subir uno por semana, así no descuido las demás cosas que tengo que hacer, por querer sentarme al PC a escribir, como siempre me sucede. 

Si necesitan explicaciones, acerca de algo que yo haya dejado en el tintero, pongan sus dudas adjuntas a un review (Yo y mi P.S.I [publicidad subliminal incluida])

Aún se aceptan sugerencias, en especial relativas al título del fic, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ponerle. 

Este capítulo salió realmente largo. Si eso les molesta al leer, sólo díganmelo, y dividiré aquellos que se excedan a un numero x de páginas. Tengo la sensación de que las estoy aburriendo. 

Elanta: No, no he leído nada de David Eddings. La verdad, ni siquiera conozco al autor, alguna vez alguien me lo mencionó o algo así, pero nada más. Me gustaría saber más de él, podrías decirme de que se tratan sus obras?

Gracias a todas las que me escribieron mails y reviews!!!

Namarië


	3. Los Dioses

**__**

Un Ocaso de Invierno 

(Pequeñas aclaraciones u aportes sin sentido, de parte de la autora)

El aburrimiento puede hacer estragos en la mente de las personas. Este "capítulo" no es parte del fic, ni siquiera contiene aclaraciones. Sólo es un poco de mitología, creada en el entretiempo antes de la cena, en una de esas típicas reuniones familiares, a las cuales asisten primos y tíos lejanos a los cuales nunca has visto en tu vida +_+ Quizás utilice algunos de los nombres aquí presentes en la historia, así que todo esto puede servirme para algo (cosa que aún dudo). Las dejo leer, aunque si quieren, pueden saltarse este capítulo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Los Dioses 

Por **Eriane** de Trem

Según las antiguas creencias de los Hombres del Norte, existía un dios que representaba a cada una de las fuerzas naturales y mentales. 

Antes que la tierra existiera, **_Anenna_** y **_Morius_**, Luz y Oscuridad, los dioses principales, que nunca debían juntarse, tomaron contacto, engendrando así al resto de los dioses. 

Los primogénitos fueron, **_Anius_**, Dios del Viento, **_Cawain_**, Diosa de la Tierra, **_Norel_**, Dios del Fuego y **_Neniganes_**, Diosa del Agua. Los Elementos nacieron al mismo tiempo, por eso nunca deben ser estimados unos más que otros, cuando esto sucede, una catástrofe le sigue. 

Cuando los Elementos tuvieron la idea de formar el Mundo, apareció del vacío exterior el séptimo Dios: **_Iderno_**, El Tiempo. 

**__**

Anenna y **_Morius_**, quisieron hacerle un regalo a sus hijos para adornar el Mundo, por eso crearon a **_Laelius_**, el creador de árboles y plantas, y a **_Mauzel_**, creadora de las criaturas. Pronto **_Laelius_ **y **_Mauzel _**formaron El Círculo, los animales de alimentan de plantas, y cuando estos mueren, las plantas se alimentan de ellos. Los hijos de **_Laelius_ **y **_Mauzel_ **fueron tres: **_Mais_**, protector de los seres del aire, **_Mue_**, protector de los seres del agua, y **_Mena_**, protectora de los seres de la tierra. 

En ese momento, cuando la vida en el Mundo comenzó, llegó **_Iderno_**. **_Anenna_ **vio en el la eternidad y la infinidad, **_Iderno_ **vio en ella el esplendor y la pureza, y la amó. 

De esta unión nació **_Dumiadan_**, el primer ser humano, la criatura perfecta que no era macho ni hembra, y que podía sentir.

Al nacimiento de **_Dumiadan_ **asistieron todos los dioses, y fue querido por todos. **_Morius_**, envidioso de la condición de **_Dumiadan_**, y del amor entre **_Annena_ **e **_Iderno_**, desarrolló a **_Peccedis_**, las Artes Oscuras, formándola con sus malvados pensamientos. Desde ese día gobierna junto a ella, el corazón de muchos.

Cuando **_Dumiadan_ **creció, creó siete esencias, su madre les dio vida propia, y su padre los perduró para siempre. Estas deidades fueron: **_Dreles_**, la Percepción y la Intuición, **_Pireles_**, la Inmortalidad, **_Treil_**, la Lucidez y la Astucia, **_Pes_**, la Expresión, **_Ledel_**, la Justicia, **_Escledius_**, la Sabiduría, y **_Augia_**, el Arte. 

Fue entones cuando **_Morius _**se hizo presente en el Mundo, nuevamente. Con la ayuda de **_Pecedis_**, partió a **_Dumiadan_ **por la mitad, transformándolo en el hombre y la mujer, y los maldijo: No podrían mirar nunca más a **_Annena_ **de frente, porque quedarían ciegos. Y a **_Iderno_ **jamás lo tendrían de nuevo junto a ellos, el tiempo pasado lo olvidarían con prontitud, y el tiempo futuro no les sería enseñado jamás. 

Les impuso a **_Sarlas_**, la incertidumbre. Corrompió al joven dios **_Treil_**, convirtiéndole en el Señor del Caos, **_Liert_**, la Locura. Al dios **_Pes_**, la expresión, lo transformó en **_Phes_**, el silencio, cuyo nombre es tan suave que nadie sabe pronunciarlo. A la bella **_Pireles_**, cambió su forma original, llamándola ahora Muerte. **_Pireles_ **fue odiada desde ese día por el hombre. A su hermana **_Dreles_ **la encerró en una caja de plata, y escondió la llave muy profundo en el corazón humano. La llave está tan profundamente enterrada que sólo algunos pueden ocuparla, y los que lo hacen están condenados a sentir siempre un profundo dolor. A **_Ledel_**, la justicia, la elevó tanto en el cielo, que jamás podrá ser alcanzada completamente. Al dios de la sabiduría, **_Esledius_**, hermano mayor del antiguo **_Treil_**, sólo le propuso que buscara siempre la verdad. Por eso quien tiene sabiduría, nunca está conforme con su resultado, porque no conoce si es verdadero o correcto. A la diosa del arte, **_Augia_**, le propuso que buscara siempre la belleza, por eso, quien tiene talento artístico nunca termina de retocar sus trabajos, ya que siempre se puede embellecer más. 

La venganza de **_Morius_ **fue irremediable. **_Annena_**, desconsolada salió del Mundo junto a **_Iderno_**, el tiempo se separó del espacio y la oscuridad reinó en el hogar del hombre. **_Annena_ **asoma su cara refulgente de día, para ver lo que hacen sus hijos, pero, cuando sus hijos duermen, llora por ellos en el vacío, y sus lágrimas de luz permanecen en el cielo. **_Iderno_ **llenó el vacío de eternidad, y ya no fue vacío. Pero los hijos no olvidaron a sus verdaderos padres por completo, el hombre siempre se siente temeroso en la oscuridad, y busca la Luz por su calidez y seguridad, el hombre estima al Tiempo, y siempre está presente en su mente. 

Más historias se cuentan de los dioses, como la que menciona la relación entre el dios **_Liert_ **y la diosa **_Dreles_**, cuyo castigo fue el nacimiento de dos criaturas metamórficas, **_Madius_**, el Delirio y **_Madis_**, el Deseo, que se alimentan de los pensamientos humanos. Estos dos fueron los creadores del Licor, el líquido especial, que provoca ambas dolencias a la vez. Otras deidades menores son **_Nie_**, hija de **_Neníganes_**, El Agua. Es una diosa que se representa como una niña pequeña, señora del hielo y la nieve. **_Cinor_**, dios de la montaña, hijo de **_Cawain_**, La Tierra. **_Artein_**, dios de las nubes de lluvia, y **_Artiel_**, diosa de las nubes ligeras. Ambos son hijos de **_Anius_ **y **_Neníganes_**, el Aire y el Agua. 

Con el tiempo, estas creencias se fueron perdiendo y los hombres comenzaron a confiar más en sus propios designios.

Según algunos estudiosos en el tema, algunos nombres de los antiguos dioses, poseen raíces de ascendencia en antiguos idiomas desconocidos. Hay quienes creen que estas etimologías provienen de idiomas pertenecientes a la cultura élfica, probando así su real existencia en la Tierra media y la gran influencia que tuvo sobre los humanos, llegando a actuar sobre las remotas creencias de las tribus nómadas que dieron lugar, después de mucho tiempo, al pueblo de Trem. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso era todo. No más reuniones familiares, que excedan las 2 horas, si es en la mañana, 3 horas, si es en la tarde, y 1 hora, en la noche + . +

La narradora es Eriane, (la esposa de Ilan, el hermano de Helet) quien, se supone, sabe bastante del asunto ¬¬

Lo que dice acerca de las raíces etimológicas, es en parte verdad, pero lo noté hace menos de cinco minutos, y escribí un poco más en el tema ^_^

Cualquier nombre que se parezca lo bastante como para levantar una demanda, a los de mis queridos parientes $_$ o amigos *_*, es sólo casualidad, ya que todo esto lo escribí dominada por mi subconsciente. 

Por favor, manden reviews ; ) !!! Si no les gustó : (, también. :D

(Suficientes emoticons, como para saldar mi cuota anual XD)


End file.
